Mycroft's Pet Project
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Molly Hooper has made quite an impression on Mycroft Holmes and he's frankly tired of seeing his ponce of a brother trying to pretend he has no feelings for the kind young woman, so he comes up with a plan and sets it in motion. (Rating may change, but I doubt it... updates should be quick, story is almost finished.)**Complete**
1. Ch1 Impressed Indeed

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1 _Impressed Indeed_**

Mycorft Holmes was a practical man and he was well aware of his little brother's many short comings. He had attempted for years to guide Sherlock in the right direction but it seemed no matter what Mycroft did his kid brother managed to get himself in the worst situations.

Things did improve somewhat with the addition of Dr. John Watson, he seemed to be some sort of buffer to Sherlock's more abrasive side, not to mention he was a hell of a shot. Greg Lestrade could not be overlooked, without the DI enlisting Sherlock's help with cases it's more than likely he would have turned back to sticking needles in his arms and may be long dead by now. He also couldn't forget Martha Hudson, Sherlock's surrogate mother, looking over his day to day needs and fussing at him while their own mother enjoyed her much needed retirement form raising the extremely high maintenance genius.

All of these individuals were obviously important to his brother and he was forever grateful for them. However there was one person who was repeatedly overlooked and unappreciated by himself and far more often by Sherlock. Whereas Mycroft did not intentionally overlook Molly Hooper, his brother treated her with indifference and even on some occasions outright disrespect. Microft knew better than to take Sherlock's actions at face value, he had witnessed the hair pulling and game playing of Sherlock's youth and could see for himself how this behavior was just some _grown up _version of that. He had the distinct impression that Sherlock was indeed in love with the shy young doctor.

Mycroft himself had spent most of his life with the opinion that sentiment and the pursuit of romantic love was completely illogical. However, having spent two years awaiting the return of Sherlock and then nearly having to send him to his death, Mycroft's view's had started to broaden in this particular area and they had broadened because of one Miss Molly Hooper.

Things had started to change for Mycroft when he realized what Molly was willing to do for Sherlock the night of the Fall. She had risked her livelihood, her freedom and even her life itself to make sure Sherlock and his friends were safe, all because of sentiment. At first Microft saw this as completely foolish, why on earth would she go through years and years of university and medical training only to possible throw it away for someone who seemingly didn't really care for her at all? He assumed Molly Hooper to be pathetic, love sick and weak.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Sherlock had been gone for four months when Mycroft received the first text message from Dr. Hooper inquiring as to his brother's well-being. He had sent her his number for emergencies only, since she had help Sherlock Mycroft feared that if any one within the network got wind of her involvement things could get very uncomfortable for her and he of course wished her no harm. Besides he had promised Sherlock that he'd watch over his favorite 'lab assistant.' What impressed him right off was the wording of said text.

**Curious if all is well on the home front-DR H**

_Well she certainly knows how to ask a question without asking the question, doesn't she_?

**As well as to be expected-MH**

After that initial text he decided he should give her more frequent updates since she was clearly concerned. He sent her a phone through her security to be used strictly for their communication. Evidently she was unaware of the security measures surrounding her so there was some confusion there, but once she understood that this was all deemed necessary by the British government, she agreed.

Molly and Mycroft spoke frequently through text messages then finally, much to his surprise she asked if they could meet in person, in fact she asked if he would like to come to her flat for tea. Mycroft carefully considered the invitation, he in no way wanted to endanger Miss Hooper but, if he was honest with himself he was very curious about the woman he had been corresponding with for so many months. So he arranged the meeting.

"Dr. Hooper, so nice to finally meet you." Mycroft said extending a hand at Molly's front door.

Molly welcomed him into her very modest flat.

"Please call me Molly, Mr. Holmes." (He didn't offer her the same courtesy.) "and please take a seat."

They settled down in her sitting room and she asked how he took his tea, that's when he noticed a tray full of what can only be described as homemade temptations straight from his childhood. His mouth immediately watered.

"Can I offer you a pastry? I made them myself."

"I do hope you didn't go to too much trouble Miss, um, Molly." (It was hard to focus while deciding on which treat to partake.)

"Not at all, I quite enjoy baking. Helps me relax."

"Are those fairy cakes?"

"Yes, they sure are." She said smiling brightly.

"Perhaps just one wouldn't hurt." He said as he picked it up.

_Heaven._

Molly watched with what seemed like intense curiosity as the British government sat in her sitting room (on a second had sofa) and devoured the pastry (her grand's recipe, she bragged.) She then explained that she was very grateful for the updates on Sherlock's health and wanted to thank Mycroft in some small way.

When he finished the cake she managed (with little effort) to force another on him and make some only slightly uncomfortable small talk.

After that initial meeting Mycroft upped Molly's security level to the highest possible, any woman who not only had the patience for his brother but could also make those delightful little cakes deserved the best protection the Crown could offer.

The texts continued as did the occasional afternoon tea, complete with Molly's Gran's recipes. He'd be loathe to admit it to a living soul but Mycroft Holmes often looked forward to the visits. He missed his baby brother, and getting to spend time with Dr. Hooper (and eat such lovely sweets) seemed to fill in a gap he didn't realize needed filled.

Once Sherlock returned from the dead, so to speak, there was no longer a need for communication between Mr. Holmes and Dr. Hooper. However that didn't mean he never thought about her, just not as often, he of course had a baby brother back in England who was once again causing trouble. Mycroft found himself worrying about a multitude of things, how was Sherlock going to adjust to a newly married John Watson, would he suffer any long-term effects from his mission, and was he truly once again ready to take on his cases after such a lengthy absence? As he would ponder these things there was one question, an unsettling one, needling at the back of his mind... how would Sherlock deal with an unavailable Molly Hooper?

When he had heard that the good doctor had found herself a beau, Mycroft had immediately ran a full background check on the young man and found him completely unremarkable... in every possible way. Hardly deserving of the woman he had come to think so highly of, but it was hardly his place to voice such an opinion. This Thomas wasn't a threat in any way, no criminal history not even so much as a parking violation, he had no reason to intervene, as much as he wanted to. So Mycroft Holmes did nothing but watch and wait until his brother returned, surly Sherlock would do something to rid Dr. Hooper of the dimwitted plebeian. Alas, shortly after his return Sherlock found himself mixed up with that nasty business surrounding the Watson's marriage and (as much as he told him to stay away) Charles Magnussen. When Sherlock was to be sent off on his six month exile Mycroft, knowing that his brother wouldn't have the intestinal fortitude to do it, went once again to visit Dr. Molly Hooper.

"Mr. Holmes, it's so nice to see you. It's been too long please come in." She said and though she smiled Mycroft could see deep sadness, knowing that his brother's behavior since his return had hurt her terribly.

"Hello Molly, how have you been?" He asked, even though he knew and even though he knew that she would lie.

"I'm well, thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"I've had better days Molly." Truly regretting what he was about to say to her.

"What has happened now? Will I need bourbon?"

"Perhaps, Molly what I'm about to tell you will fall in the purview of secrecy of which you have already been intrusted. It's for your ears only, do you understand?"

"Of course Mr. Holmes. I would never betray your trust."

"Indeed, I of course already knew that, however it needed to be said." Mycroft took a deep breath. "Molly, Sherlock has committed murder and has been sentenced to exile."

He gave her a moment to let the first bit of information to sink in before finishing, he knew she'd have questions and he fully intended to answer them as best he could. He also intended to tell her the truth so the poor girl didn't sit around and await the return of a man that was, this time, never coming back. It would be painful, but it was a small bit of kindness for someone who had been of great assistance to himself and his family.

Tears immediately started to form in Molly's eyes, "H-he killed someone, did...did they deserve it?"

Of course, she could never think the worst of the man she loved, even though she had found a nice boring man and tried to settle down with him, in the end her love for Sherlock had been too strong and she had thought it best to break off the engagement (thank heavens.)

"You could say he did, he wasn't a nice man Molly, but he was unarmed and Sherlock did it in front of myself and fifteen agents. That's murder, no matter how you phrase it. I arranged a mission that will take him out of England, it should end within six months."

Molly exhaled a huge sigh, but when she saw the look on Mycroft's face she knew her relief was premature.

"What will happen within six months Mr. Holmes?" She asked, her voice stronger, almost angry.

"My brother will not survive this mission Molly, I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this. It should have been Sherlock."

Molly stood up and crossed the room with one hand on her stomach and one over her mouth. The sob that came out of the small woman's mouth was enough to finish the job of breaking Mycroft's heart.

"NO!" She screamed, "After everything we did? After..." Her sentence died in another gut-wrenching sob. "Two years of lying, and worrying..."

Mycroft went to her because he knew the signs of a panic attack when he saw them.

"Molly, you have to control yourself, you're going to hyperventilate. Please, calm down." He said as he encircled an arm around her and led her to her small kitchen, sat her down and got her a glass of water.

She took a drink after her breath returned to a more normal pattern.

"C-can't you stop this?" She asked with panic stricken eyes.

"I'm sorry Molly this was, sadly, the best of all options. I know that's no consolation but he excepted it willingly."

She took another drink.

"Why? Why did he do it? Why would he kill someone in cold blood in front of an audience?"

"That part... is not my story to tell."

Molly looked up fury set in her eyes now, "Well he's certainly not going to tell me now, is he?"

"It's actually not his story either. It's rather hard to explain."

"You're not making any sense Mr. Holmes." Molly said followed by a rather undignified hick-up. "Oh God, this always happens." Then she drank the entire glass of water he had provided. "Wh-when is he leaving?" She finally managed.

"Tomorrow, and that's as much as I can tell you Molly, I am truly sorry. Please understand that this..." Mycroft paused when he realized he was coming dangerously close to expressing emotion in front of the young woman.

"Oh my God, Mycroft, I'm so sorry. How could I have been so selfish, this must be killing you and here I've been... Oh, I'm so sorry." She said and then she did the most remarkable thing, right there in her kitchen, in her tiny flat Molly Hooper hugged the British government.

It was alarming to say the least, he had prepared himself for having to possibly console the young woman, after all the love of her life was about to be taken away from her, but Mycroft had not considered the fact that she might try to offer him any kind of comfort. It's not as if he didn't hug people, he hugged his parents frequently and the odd aunt and uncle, he even had to embrace visiting dignitaries (if it was a their country's tradition,) but in this moment, in this embrace Mycroft found himself completely out of his depth. The worst part was that it _did_ offer him some comfort, he was losing his baby brother, and it was hurting him deeply although he had no intention of showing it, but here was Molly Hooper broken-hearted as she was and she managed to find it within herself to comfort to_ him_. Since she had already been sworn to secrecy he decided to give himself this one moment and to feel something he hadn't since he was a small boy... warmth.

After a minute of the embrace Mycroft cleared his throat and pulled back. "Thank you Molly, that was kind of you, but I trust that..."

"No one will ever know, I understand. And thank you Mr. Holmes, I needed the hug too." She said wiping her face.

"Yes, well is there anything you would like me to tell Sherlock, for you."

Molly looked down and back up quickly, "Please tell him, I'm sorry."

_Such a strange little creature.._. "What on earth could you possibly have to be sorry for Molly?"

"Oh, well the last time I saw him, I um... slapped him... three times. It was the day he was shot, well before he was shot obviously."

"Ah, yes you ran the blood test... Three times you say? Good show!"

"And then I didn't come and see him in the hospital, I was so angry what with the drugs and getting shot and leaving the hospital, and getting engaged. I couldn't look at him. It was selfish and childish, and now I'll never see him again." Molly took a deep shuttering breath before continuing, "Please tell him I'm so very sorry and that I lo... no just tell him that I'm sorry. Thank you." Then she walked into the sitting room and sat down on her sofa.

Mycroft followed and collected his umbrella and turned back around, "Certainly Molly," then crouched down eye level with her and said, "For what it's worth, I think my brother's been a blind fool, and I am deeply sorry he never had the courage to follow his heart where you were concerned. I would have more than proud to call you sister."

* * *

><p>Less then twenty-four hours later when England's airwaves were taken over by the image of James Moriarty, one of Mycroft's first thoughts were for Molly Hooper's safety his second was that this wasn't only going to be a second chance for Sherlock but for a certain pastry making, hug giving, pathologist as well.<p>

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.**


	2. Ch2 Accommodatioms

**A/N: I don't normally beg for feedback but I need encouragement, my computer erased my last completed chapter and I had to restart it... I'm a very sad Cumberbitch right now. So please be good to me and let me know how I'm doing since I now have to pull 2000 words back out of my very and small seldom used brain to fix that chapter (and it was a big one folks!)**

**I own nothing.**

**_Accommodations_**

Mycroft couldn't help but smile as he ascended the stairs of 221B Baker Street where he was about to meet up with his brother's 'assembled team.' He made sure his face was once again stone by the time he had reached the sitting room to find his brother, Mary and John Watson, Greg Lestrade, and Molly Hooper. Evidently Martha Hudson was in her own flat, no doubt making tea for them all.

Everyone was talking at once except Sherlock who was pacing (and was clearly on the verge of a meltdown from the excessive noise,) and Molly who looked as if she wished she could be anywhere else but there. She had evidently argued, quite heartily, with the agents who brought her to Sherlock's flat, _so she must have not been ready to see my little brother just yet, interesting,_ Mycroft thought when he got the report from Anthea. Sherlock had made a point of demanding she be taken from St. Barts and brought to Baker Street immediately, Mycroft saw no reason to tell him that this was already taking place.

"Can we please have some calm." Mycroft said loudly. Everyone look at him.

"Ah, good you're here. What took you so long, have to start a war on the way over?" Sherlock quipped.

"Yes, well there was this little matter of a dead man showing up on everyone's televisions brother, had some phone calls to make, but I'm here now so let's begin, shall we."

"Of course... Molly?" Sherlock asked turning his attention to his pathologist.

The young woman jerked her head up and finally met Sherlock's eyes.

"Y-yes Sherlock."

He smiled for a fraction of a second, more than likely missed by everyone else in the room but not by his brother. "Could you see if Mrs. Hudson needs any help with the tea, I think everyone's nerves could use a bit of calming."

"Oh, yes... I'll just..." And then hurried down the stairs.

With that the four of them set about theorizing, arguing and sometimes just plain guessing as to what the hell was going on. Sherlock was convinced that James Moriarty was indeed dead, he did however conceded that he may have missed someone within the network that could have managed such a task, monumental as it was, but mostly he was convinced it was a hoax.

Nevertheless Sherlock wanted the highest security for all of his friends, that's why he had spirited Mycroft into his bedroom for a private conversation.

"Do you have a safe house available for Molly?"

"What ever do you mean?" Mycroft asked looking confused, but loving this line of questioning all the while.

"A place to put Molly so she'll be safe, clearly if this is a real threat she will be in danger and I will have put her there, so a safe house... can we get one?"

"An entire safe house for one lone pathologist? The British government is already providing a full security detail for 221B, the DI's and the Watson's homes, now you expect me to not only set up Miss Hooper with one but give her a house as well? The Crown does not have endless resources Sherlock, the obvious solution is that she stay at one of the homes already covered with a detail." He said easily disguising his own glee.

"Molly already has a detail, don't think for one moment I'm not aware of that, and if you think Molly's going to stay here I can assure you that's a very bad idea."

"Of course not!" Mycroft said incredulously. "I was suggesting she stay with Greg Lestrade."

Sherlock froze and stared at his brother his mouth slightly opened and looking a bit like a fish.

"Lestrade? No...no, that's even worse!" He said barely keeping his voice under control.

"Pray tell why?"

Sherlock looked away clearly trying to come up with some valid reason why Dr. Hooper couldn't bunk at Detective Lestrade's home, and was having a hard time.

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"Clearly not to me."

Finally Sherlock gave in and said, "Garret is recently divorced and has been going through the young ladies, and I use that term lightly, like he goes through vending machine coffee. Molly is also recently single and I might add obviously vulnerable right now, I won't have him adding the poor girl to his bed post. He's had his eye on her for years, only a blind man would have missed that."

Mycroft nodded his head and pretended to look thoughtful, "Hmm, I'll have to defer to your judgment where you acquaintances are concerned as I have little information as to their emotional status or anything as trivial as their love lives. Then she shall have to stay with the Watson's."

Sherlock waved his hand in the air, "No, that won't work either. They've only just repaired their own shaky marriage and besides the only spare room they have is now a nursery with no proper bed, Molly is small but I fear she won't fit in a baby's cot." He had a privet chuckle with himself with that comment, then looked back to Mycroft. "So, back to what I was saying... a safe house?"

"Sherlock, I have not allocated more monies toward your endeavor since we began this conversation, the answer is still no. Choose one of the a fore mentioned secured homes or leave Miss Hooper unguarded to face the criminal element on her own, your choice."

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair and paced around the room several times. "Okay, fine... she stays here. Have one of your agents go fetch items from her flat, make sure it's a female, Molly would be embarrassed if she knew a strange man was going through her private _girl things_. Oh, and they have to bring her cat and his sand box and food and toys. Also her Doctor Who DVD's and her... Oh never mind. I'll just go with them."

Mycroft smiled inward but showed none of it, things were going exactly as planed.

"I shall stay here and brief everyone on their accommodations and security details."

Sherlock thought for a moment, "Yes, that's best. Listen make sure Molly understands that this was your idea, not mine."

"But it wasn't."

"Well you forced my hand. I wanted to send her away." Sherlock said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, how very kind of you, she saves your life, keeps your secret for two years, lies to everyone in her life and on official documentation and you send her away for a stranger to look after her well-being. I'll be sure to tell her that very thing." He said as he made way to leave.

"Wait, hold on... just... maybe not tell her that. Tell her that _**we**_ decided it was best she stayed here, you and I, the both of us, yes that's better. Not to mention it's also the truth." Then he hurried out of the room.

Mycroft lingered a moment and allowed himself a small smile before calling his driver to tell him to expect Sherlock shortly.

Sherlock rushed out into the sitting room looking over the occupants, "I have an errand to run, Mycroft will be briefing you all on the next step. This shouldn't take long."

"Sherlock?" Molly finally spoke up.

"Yes Molly." Sherlock said with measured exasperation in his voice.

"I'm not really serving much of a purpose right now, no bodies to autopsy just yet..." She laughed awkwardly. "Can I go on home now?"

He looked around nervously and said, "No." Then grabbed his Bellstaff and ran down the stairs.

When Mycroft entered the room he saw a bewildered pathologist and knew his brother must have something to do with it.

"So I have assigned each of your homes with a security detail, they will also be with you were ever you go, that goes without saying."

"I'm a police detective, I don't need a detail." Greg spoke up.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry Detective Inspector. Yours won't be entering New Scotland Yard of course but your tail will pick you up when you leave, this is necessary I assure you. Any questions?"

Molly once again spoke up, "Yes, when can I go home, I asked Sherlock if I could leave, he just said... no."

"Ah yes Dr. Hooper, you will be staying here, Sherlock went to retrieve your personal items as well as your cat."

Molly audibly gasped and looked as if she'd just been sentenced to death. "Here... w-why here?" She asked almost whispering.

"It was the best possible solution Dr. Hooper, a decision my brother and I came to, mutually. Since having aided Sherlock in his fake death you may find yourself a target, living alone is not in your best interest at the moment. We needed you at one of the houses with a detail already attached and not to sound sexist, but preferably with a male presence."

"She could stay with me, I have a spare room and I'm a police detective and most definitely male, she couldn't be safer." Lestrade said with more than pride in his voice.

_Hmm I see what you mean little brother,_ Mycroft thought.

Molly looked at Mycroft hopefully but he turned to Greg and said, "You will have a lighter detail for that very reason, whereas 221B will have the heaviest, I assure you this really is the best thing for Dr. Hooper."

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ch3 Joined Forced

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I honestly wish I could answer all of them, however I spent all day scraping the lost chapter out of my brain...it's almost there. Aw well... enjoy!**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

**_Joined Forces_**

With that Mycroft excused himself to the kitchen and got back on his phone. Molly was in a daze and frankly she had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Mary had of course noticed what was going on and decided it was time to intervene.

"Molly, are you okay? I know Sherlock can be a pain in the arse but surely it can't be that bad to stay here for a while, at least you'll feel safer, right?"

"Um, yes Mary. I'm sure you're right. It's just..." Molly looked around, John and Greg were on the far side of the room engrossed in their own conversation. "Well Sherlock and I haven't spoken since that horrible day in the lab... the day I slapped him, oh this will be incredibly uncomfortable."

Mary looked surprised, "Wow, I'm sorry I didn't realize, mind of I ask why?"

"Well, he got shot of course," Mary blanched a bit, "Then that business with that Janine, no offense Mary but what kind of person gives that kind of information to the tabloids? Not that I believed half of it, just doesn't sound like him does it? Well anyway, I-I never visited him in the hospital, I guess I should have, but I never know where I stand with Sherlock, he's used me and manipulated me... who am I to him? I thought understood when he came back, because when he came back we spent a whole day together, he took me out to solve crimes with him, maybe I was just a place holder for John... he'd come round my flat, it was one of his boltholes you know, but after the shooting I never saw him again. I assumed he was finally done with me, assumed I had finally reached the end of my usefulness to him. Now God help me I have to live with him."

Mary thought very hard about what she could say to this very sweet woman sitting next to her, because now that she thought about it she knew exactly why Sherlock had been avoiding Molly..._ dear Lord most of this is my fault... although Sherlock certainly bears some responsibility as well. _She deserved some information, Mary just didn't know how to go about it.

She barely knew Molly, what she did know was that Sherlock cared so much more for her than he ever let on, he wasn't the only who could tell when someone was hiding something. His furtive glances at Molly during the wedding reception had not gone unnoticed by the former spy. Mary decided she needed to gather some Intel on Molly Hooper, she could ask John but he'd be all emotional, especially considering the subject matter. She looked around the room her eyes fell on Mycroft Holmes, the man was a veritable fountain of information. That's what she needed. Now she had to placate the poor girl and find an excuse to chat up the elder Holmes.

"Molly, I know you're confused right now but Sherlock is... well Sherlock, maybe this time of co-habitation will give you the clarity you both need to move forward." _Damn, that couldn't have been more vague and less helpful... good show Mrs. Watson._

Molly just nodded her head but continued to look somewhat terrified.

Mary got up and made to get a glass of water from the kitchen where Mycroft was finishing a phone call. As he hung up Mary approached him.

"Having fun pulling all those strings Mycroft?" She asked with an appraising eye.

"Mrs. Watson, you must want something as we are not prone to fits of casual conversation, so what can I do for you?"

"Okay, cutting to the chase then... Molly Hooper, she's freaking out over there, she knows nothing about why Sherlock basically cut himself out of his _somewhat_ normal life for the last several months, and she's horrified at the thought of having to live with him. Not to mention she's in love with big ponce."

"And... what are you looking for?"

Mary huffed, "First off I assume she didn't know what was about to happen today?"

Mycroft studied Mary Watson for a moment, _formidable... dangerous... cunning... highly intelligent, she may be the perfect asset my little plan. Of course there was the trust issue, not exactly the most honest person I've ever met, well neither am I for that matter..._

"Yes, I visited her yesterday and told her what was about to happen to my little brother."

"Wow, I have to say that's... surprising." Mary said with a an appraising look.

"Molly Hooper has proved herself not only trust worthy but completely loyal to myself and my family. I have nothing but the utmost respect for her," He bent a little closer, "that is not to be repeated Mrs. Watson."

"Yes, we'd couldn't have the world at large thinking you have a heart could we Mycroft?" Mary said with a cheeky grin. "Okay well, I'm worried for her. This may not be the best idea, Sherlock can be quite cutting towards the poor girl especially when he's agitated, which is most of the time. I just don't want to see her hurt."

"I'd like to be able to trust you Mrs. Watson, but I find it difficult to say the least..."

"Understandable." Mary cut in.

"Yes, well that being said, if I were to entrust you with something...delicate, do you think you could keep it from everyone including your husband?"

"Does it affect him?"

"Not directly, no, it only affects Sherlock and Dr. Hooper." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Mary thought for a moment, she had a pretty good idea about what might be going on, however she was having a hard time believing that Mycroft Holmes was any kind of matchmaker, but curiosity won out... "I'm in... you've got my word. I won't tell a soul and you know I can keep a secret."

"Indeed. I cannot stress the importance of secrecy here though, Sherlock must not know what is happening or this will never hope to work and Miss Hopper will surely be hurt and I can't abide that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Fine, I intend to make my thick-headed little brother see the error of his ways where his pathologist is concerned. Making sure that this is the only real option for her temporary residence was the first step." He said gesturing with his hand to the flat. "However, I didn't take into consideration how truly uncomfortable she might be, not my area of expertise. Perhaps you could enlighten her as to some of the recent events that have brought us here, of course feel free to use your discretion as they are your events for the most part, but what ever you can do to help acclimate her to Sherlock's reasoning would certainly move my plan forward."

What Mycroft didn't know about Mary Waston was that there was only one occupation she love more than spying and that was matchmaking... the very pregnant woman was so excited she nearly weed herself right there in Sherlock's kitchen in front of Mycroft Holmes no less, but she managed to hold in her water and her excitement.

"I can manage that, I'll spirit her away to John's old room, it will need some tidying up, that will do for an excuse anyway. I'll take care of Molly and continue to be her gal pal and such, you take care of Sherlock and his great ego, but you will have to keep me apprised of what's going on, can you do that Mycroft?"

"I can, but you didn't even ask as to Sherlock's feelings, aren't you curious about how he feels toward the good doctor?"

"Are you kidding me? He's completely in love with her, I've known that for ages... Let's do this Mr. Holmes!" She said with a huge grin.

**Thanks for reding**


	4. Ch4 Girl Talk

**Thanks again for the reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**Again I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

**Ch 4 Girl Talk **

"Molly," Mary said heading back into the sitting room, "let's go tidy up John's old room, it's got to be pretty dusty up there."

"Oh, you want some help?" John spoke up.

"No thanks love, us girls can handle it." Mary said winking. "But you could go ask Mrs. Hudson for some cleaning products and bed things."

"Sure." He said as he hurried down stairs.

When Molly and a Mary got to the John's old room they found it much like he had left it, with the addition of a thick layer of dust, more proof of how little time Sherlock had spent at his flat since his return.

"Well this isn't too bad." Molly said looking around the room. "I can live here, if I keep mostly to this room then Sherlock and I won't need to have too many uncomfortable conversations." She started looking through the closet. Mary sat down on the bed and thought about how she was going to go about this.

Just then John poked his head in, "I come bringing sheets and cleaning products. Mrs. H. said she would have come to help but her 'soothers' were setting in, explains why she gave me hairspray instead of window cleaner." He said frowning and looking at the bottle. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, we're fine." Mary said as she gave John a quick kiss and rushed him out the door.

Molly took out some rags and furniture cleaner and started dusting.

"Okay, Molly there are some things I need to tell you." Mary started, "Understand that I can't tell you everything but I will tell you everything I can that will help clarify Sherlock's recent actions for you."

Molly sat down in the desk chair across from her. "Mary, if Sherlock wants to tell me what's going on, don't you think he should be the one to do it."

Mary smiled, _fiercely loyal... Mycroft's right about you Molly Hooper._ "Of course, but this has to do with me."

Molly looked at Mary with sudden distrust and Mary realized just how careful she would have to be, there were certain things she would defiantly have to withhold if she would earn Molly's trust enough to pull this off.

"I have a secret Molly, a secret that a very bad and very dangerous man learned about it and was going to use against me in order to get to Sherlock and in turn get to Mycroft."

"Okay, I assume I'm not to know what that secret is?" Molly asked and Mary shook her head.

"It's best that it remain my secret, but the reason you've not seen Sherlock since that slap, or slaps I should say, is that he'd been working on a case, my case basically, since he was well enough. It's a bit convoluted, he was already dealing with the man in question before he realized my secret could be exposed or that I even had one, but when he found out that John and I were in danger he became even more obsessed about exposing this retch of a person. The case is indeed why he shot himself full of heroin and pretended to date my bridesmaid, and you're right she didn't turn out to be a very nice person. But you know what they say, hell hath no fury like an Irishwoman scorned." Mary laughed in a failed attempt to add mirth to the situation.

"So he pretended to be with that poor girl just for a case?" Molly closed her eyes and shook her head. Mary could see personal experience in her expression, _being at the arse of Sherlock's manipulations is more like it, _Mary thought_. _

After a moment she collected herself, "But I don't understand, I'm sure you know that I'm the one that help fake Sherlock's death, I'm the one person besides his brother he trusted with his secret... why wouldn't he just tell me what was going on? I could have helped, he wouldn't have had to tell me everything, he knows that."

"I've been thinking about that Molly, here's what I think and please keep an open mind... I think he was afraid of you being used in the same way that we were. This man called us Sherlock's 'pressure points,' things that could be used against him. I think he was trying to keep you off this man's radar." Mary said.

"Mary that just doesn't make any sense, I don't have any secrets... Oh... Sherlock. I faked his death, but Mycroft fixed everything."

"If this man outed your involvement to the papers nothing Mycroft could have done would been able to stop the repercussions Molly. I don't think you realize just how much you mean to Sherlock."

Molly thought for a moment, "Okay, maybe that explains his absence and maybe it doesn't, seems like he had just as much to lose as I did."

Mary smiled sweetly at Molly, "Oh Molly, he cares for you, he does. I know you're confused right now, but let this information sink in and think about his behavior over the last few months... it will start making sense. Now let's make this bed so you have a place to sleep tonight."

They started working to set up the bed when Molly suddenly spoke up, "Mary, why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because you're uncomfortable and hurt, and I'd really like us to be friends Molly. Sherlock's going to need all of us, and that includes you, more than you know. I do hope you can trust me Molly and that you can come to me if you need to talk about anything at all." She said.

Molly nodded her head, "I'd like that." She said.

* * *

><p>Sherlock stormed into the sitting room of 221B with a caged Toby in one hand and a suitcase in the other. "John! I need medical attention!" He yelled.<p>

"What the hell happened?" John said running in from the kitchen where he was making a cup of tea.

"This beast! It's always hated me and it took the opportunity to exact it's vengeance today." He said showing John his shredded hands. "Godric!" Greg automatically looked up, "Can you go help fetch the rest of Molly's things, I'm weak from blood loss."

"Have you ever noticed that your name gets weirder the worse his mood gets?" John said to Greg as he started to bandage Sherlock's hands.

"Ya, I've noticed." Then he turned to the detective, "You do realized you got your arse handed to you be a house cat today, don't you Sherlock?"

Sherlock growled, and Greg headed downstairs.

That's when Mycroft approached. _Funny, the cat always liked me_, he thought. He was smiling and Sherlock didn't like it.

"Yes, _Myke_, it's hilarious... I was nearly killed twice today, glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh don't be dramatic Sherlock, it would have taken months to kill you on that mission and Toby only inflicted minor damage, I'm sure Dr. Watson will have you in fighting form in no time." Mycroft said not noticing his slip.

Both John and Sherlock just stared at him for a moment, then Sherlock finally asked, "How do you know the name of Molly's cat?"

A normal person may have been rattled, a normal person may have stuttered or had to think but Mycroft Holmes is no normal person. "You know I fully vet all of your acquaintances Sherlock, Molly's pet's name is quite prominently displayed on her blog."

"And you felt the need to retain such information?" Sherlock asked.

"My mind is simply larger than yours, Sherlock and I have no need to delete as much as you, for instance I know who our prime minister is, and I have a full working knowledge of our solar system." He said with a smile.

"The prime minister is your boss, that doesn't count!" Sherlock said and pouted like a petulant child.

"Mycroft has a boss?" John said to Sherlock.

"Of course I do John, everyone does."

"I don't." Sherlock said.

_You will soon if I have my way,_ Mycroft thought. _Molly Hooper will make an exemplary chief executive in charge of Sherlock Holmes, although I may have to offer her an excellent benefits package._

"Enough of this Sherlock, we tracked the source of the hack, it came from an abandoned warehouse in Wales. Ring any bells?"

Sherlock thought for a moment, "A couple, but I took care of those bells... permanently." He said looking at John for a reaction but got none. "Again, I don't think I missed anyone, but you were feeding me leads. Did you miss any?"

"None that we can find, but I'm not so arrogant as to believe that we couldn't have missed something."

"To Wales then, John with me!" Sherlock started to get up.

"Hold on." Mycroft said putting a hand in the air. "I've got our best forensics team on their way and you will have access to every thing they find, but you are on some kind of tentative pardon or stay of exile...frankly I don't even know what to call it and I'm the one who approved it. So you will stay here... for now."

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Ch5 Upstairs, Downstairs

**I have thank everyone again for all the reviews and Hello to the new followers! **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

** Ch5. Upstairs, Downstairs**

Molly and the Holmes brothers where left alone in 221B as one by one the group retired to their respective homes. She was once again in John's old room having excused herself shortly before everyone left, after she and John cleaned up the kitchen from a dinner of take away Thai.

She sat on her temporary bed and thought fondly about her conversation with John as they had put away the food and tidied up. John had been so sweet though he seemed overly concerned for her. Everyone had checked on her at some point in the evening, frankly it had started to get on her nerves a bit, that's why she went up to her new room early. She felt a little bad about leaving the group, but the looks of pity from everyone not to mention the fact that Sherlock had yet to speak a word to her drove her up the stairs seeking the comfort of her cat.

Molly of course had realized that the man Mary was talking about must have been the man Sherlock had killed, she was proud of herself for not reveling that bit. The last thing in the world she would ever do is betray the trust of Mycroft Holmes. He may seem cold and shut off to the rest of the world but he had kept her informed about Sherlock's well-being for two years and that meant more to her than she could ever repay.

Molly sat petting Toby, _Mary wants me to think about Sherlock's behavior over the last few months... I have almost nothing to go on other than the fact that he's been a complete bastard for seemingly good reasons... this time. _She thought ruefully_. Why would it matter anyway, he used that woman for a case just like he used me for years... _She was exhausted having not slept the night before, she had cried herself into a headache then just laid in bed thinking about how she'd never see Sherlock again. Now she her sadness was replaced with anger and confusion.

_Ya, I'll never understand that man_. _I do know one thing, I can't let him manipulate me or use me ever again. He may not like it, but I'm not the same Molly Hooper I use to be. _

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason you're still here?" Sherlock asked when he finally noticed Mycroft sitting in the chair across from him, he had been in his Mind Palace for a while and Mycroft was waiting patiently for him to reappear.<p>

"Just wanted a word before I was on my way, won't take long I promise."

"Make it quick, I have a lot of information to process." Sherlock replied.

"What information? We know nothing of this Moriarty situation yet."

"I didn't say it was about the broadcast." Sherlock said looking off in the distance.

"I want to caution you to use care with Dr. Hooper, I think she's a bit chaffed about your absence and actions these few months."

Sherlock stared at his older brother in complete shock. "Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Sherlock, I don't have to remind you how abrasive you can be, especially toward that young woman." Mycroft said with some authority in his voice.

The Sherlock of three years ago would have stormed off in a huff but not before making a scathing remark about Mycroft having taught Sherlock the meaning of the word _abrasive._ However, a lot had changed for for him in three years time and for that reason alone he sat there and took his reprimand like a good little brother. However he added, "What happened to having little information on the emotional status of my acquaintances?" for good measure, he was a Holmes for Heavens's sake.

Mycroft showed no outer acknowledgment of Sherlock's comment, "I only say this because of the great risk she took for the sake of you, your friends and our family. If I were the type of man to wax poetic I'd say that there must be something truly remarkable about Dr. Molly Hooper. However I am not, so what I will say is that she at the very least deserves your kindness and hospitality during this situation. Do I make myself clear?"

Sherlock took Mycroft's words into careful consideration then said, "I shall endeavor not to cause Molly anymore pain than I have already inflected upon her."

With that Mycroft stood up and started to retrieve his things, at the door he stopped and turned back, "Sherlock, welcome back." Then he left.

Sitting in the quiet of his flat Sherlock took a moment to think about how he should be on his death mission right now, this was suppose to be the beginning of the end. Now he was evidently stuck here until given leave by his brother, _who apparently I allow to give me advice as to how to treat my friends? What the hell? Did he slip something in my tea? _He shook his head, _what in the world has gotten into Mycroft lately? Sure he was still an ego-maniacal, power hungry, dick head but suddenly he cares about Molly's feelings and he was nice to me at Christmas then today... maybe it's his age, he is rather old, _he thought as he laughed. He had managed to go from contemplative to confused to a little giddy in a matter of a minute... such are the mercurial moods of Sherlock Holmes.

Then it dawned on him that he had hardly spoken to Molly all evening and decided to go check on her. _She'll enjoy that, chaffed...ha, Mycroft doesn't know my pathologist like I do. _

He knocked on Molly's door, "Can I come in Molly?"

"Yes, Sherlock."

"I see you're all settled." He said looking around the room, but keeping a healthy distance from Toby.

"How are you hands?" She asked.

He looked down at the bandages, "Oh, they're fine... no harm done." He smiled. "I understand you didn't want to stay here, I got an ear full from John, said you two talked while doing the washing up."

"Well I was afraid it might be a bit awkward, we haven't seen each other since..." There was no need to finish the sentence.

"Yes, you deserve an explanation." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What makes you say that?" She asked indignantly.

Sherlock paused, he wasn't ready for that. Molly wasn't acting as if she was nursing hurt feelings, she was acting... well she was acting pissed. As well as Sherlock could read people, Molly Hooper always had the ability to throw him off. She had a knack for putting him off balance at the most inconvenient times.

"I just mean that..." And then something suddenly occurred to him, "Molly what do you know?"

"I know a lot of things, you'll have to be more specific."

"Don't be cute Molly."

"Oh, I'd never presume to think for one moment that you'd find me the least bit cute, Sherlock!"

That stung much more than he was willing to admit, but he _was_ enjoying the fire in her eyes, she was well and properly mad now.

"Who have you been talking to?" He asked.

Molly looked away and took a deep breath clearly deciding on whether or not to make another smart remark. "Sherlock, it's been a very long day, and I didn't sleep last night as a matter of fact. So if you would excuse me I'd like to get some rest and maybe we can retry this conversation tomorrow."

_Ah... she knew about my exile. But how, who told her? And what else does she know? A mystery to solve. Might be best to let it go before she unleashes that hellcat on me once again._ Sherlock thought as he cast a furtive glance down at the sleeping form on Molly's lap.

"Okay Molly, I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Feel free to use the shower, I know you usually enjoy one after your shift."

"I'm fine, I hadn't started any autopsies when I was collected and dragged here." She said with only a hint of anger left in her voice, Sherlock thought it sounded a bit forced.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Ch6 To Not Count

**I own nothing as per usual. Enjoy!**

**Chaper 6 To Not Count**

The next day Molly left for work, security detail in tow. She and Sherlock found themselves quite busy going over the plethora of forensics that came in from the warehouse where the hack originated. He had joined her about an hour after she got to work and they fell into a comfortable working routine. They were both well aware of the fact that the possibility of a threat from Moriarty or one his underlings was far more important than their personal issues.

Unfortunately there was virtually nothing of worth found at the warehouse, no DNA, no fingerprints, no trace evidence what so ever. That meant one thing... not an armature. That, in and of it's self was a clue. Of course the biggest clue so far was the timing. At the moment that Sherlock was about to be sent to his death, along comes the one and only thing that could save him... need. England's need for his brilliance.

Now more waiting... It had only been twenty-four hours and Sherlock was already starting to get frustrated. This was unfortunate because seemingly the longer it took to solve this case the longer he had a chance to prove his importance to the Crown.

"Nothing more to be done here Molly, there are a few results we'll have to wait for until tomorrow but I can assure you, they will be much of the same. You ready to leave?" He asked as he donned his coat and scarf.

Molly paused, now that the work was done she wasn't really looking forward to spending alone time with the detective. "Um Mycroft will send a car for me, I'll see you at Baker Street." She said looking down at the report she was filling out.

"Molly this is ridiculous. I'm going home now and your shift is over, you don't need a ride if you're with me. Come on let's go."

Molly sighed but could come up with no reasonable argument, "Fine, let me get my stuff."

* * *

><p>The ride home was uncomfortable to say the least. They had been discussing the case all day and now had nothing left to talk about except the one thing that Molly had already said she didn't want to discus. When they got to the flat Molly once again retreated to her room and Sherlock to his Mind Palace.<p>

Molly sat for a few minutes trying to decided what to do. Did she go downstairs and have the conversation he had wanted to have yesterday? Frankly she was exhausted both physically and mentally. Finally she thought of Mary and picked up her phone.

**If you aren't busy can you call me?-Molly**

Three minutes later her phone rang.

"Hey what's up?"

"Thanks for calling Mary."

"It's no problem, I told you I didn't mind, so what's he done?"

"Well, nothing we worked all day on the case, didn't find anything by the way. It's just I'm frankly too upset to talk to him, he came to my room last night and I basically told him to piss off."

Mary chuckled, "Good for you, but Molly I explained... he had good reasons for everything he did. He _was_ trying to protect you."

"Or was he trying to protect himself?"

There was a hesitation on the phone line, Molly could tell Mary was thinking.

"Molly... things aren't always what they seem."

"What?" Molly asked, _great... now Mary was getting philosophical._

"Well what I mean is that Sherlock puts up a good front, but why do you think that is?"

"Three years ago I would have said he was a wounded angel, now I'd say he's a selfish bastard."

Mary laughed, "It's quite possible that he's both. Look, I assume you called for advice?"

"Yes, I think I did anyway."

"Okay, go talk to him. Explain how you feel and try to be patient. I know you have it in you, John's told me the stories. I realize things are different now... you're different. But maybe that's a good thing. Don't be the Molly that let Sherlock get away with anything and everything but still be the Molly Hooper that believes in Sherlock Holmes, because you do don't you Molly?"

By then end of Mary's speech Molly was almost in tears, "Okay, thanks Mary. We'll talk soon."

* * *

><p>Sherlock had gone over all the information they had gathered from Mycroft's team on the way home, which frankly wasn't much. He was glad for the silence of the cab ride, because he needed to talk to Molly at home and it gave him time to sort out the forensics in his Mind Palace. Now he could dedicate some time to sorting out Molly.<p>

Of course he knew he had hurt her, he had been hurting her for years, he was quite practiced at it. However, he had made a decision while he was away taking down Moriarty's network, he was going to be kind to Molly Hooper. She had risked everything for him and had done so without hesitation. Then his already complicated life got even more complicated when he decided to but heads with Charles Magnussen.

What he wanted to do was explain that he did what he felt was necessary and she would have to trust him and leave it at that. The Molly Hooper he left after jumping off the roof of St. Barts would have smiled happily and accepted his explanation as well as a kiss on the cheek. However he was no longer dealing with that particular version of his pathologist.

Things were complicated now. They were complicated for other reasons too, but he had become so accustomed to pushing those reasons aside he did it without notice.

When Sherlock came out of his thoughts Molly was sitting across from him with a cup of tea, there was also one sitting next to him. She motioned to with her head so he would see it.

"Thank you Molly." He said picking it up.

"I was making some for myself, so..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Molly, I want to say..." He started.

"Before you try to give me some kind of placated excuse or your version events, I should tell you that I know some of what has been going on since you came home. I also know that where you were going yesterday," She looked down into her mug, "and that you weren't to come back."

Sherlock just nodded.

Gathering her strength she looked back up and straightened her shoulders, "And no, I'm not telling you who told me, you like keeping secrets... so do I, but then again you're Sherlock Holmes I'm sure it won't be a secret for long. I know that you were trying to protect the Watsons, I know the drugs and Janine were for the case... both of those things are disgusting Sherlock. I already made myself clear about the drugs but I can't believe but what you did to that girl. Although I shouldn't be surprised. I do know how it feels... to be lied to, manipulated, to be told I _count_ to get what you need. Have you ever been honest with me? Don't answer that okay." She shuddered then took a deep breath.

"I don't need you to believe in me Sherlock. I don't... because I've always believed in you and that's always been enough and even though I'm different now, as it turns out I still do. Even after everything I still believe in you, I guess I always will. So you don't owe me an apology or an explanation, just know that what ever you need me... you still have me, it's just a slightly different version of me."

Sherlock sat in stunned silence, _she doesn't think she counts because of Janine? Damnit. I'll never undo the damage I've inflected on this woman. _

"For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry I disappointed you Molly Hooper. But you seemed to have made your mind up about me so I won't go on some long tangent to try to change it. I will tell you that you are wrong about at least one thing," he stood up took a step closer to her, "I'll leave it up to you as to what it is you're wrong about, good night." Then he went to his room.

**That one was a bit of a downer... sorry. There are better days to come, just stay with me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Ch7 Damage Control

**I own nothing**

**Fun times ahead!**

**Ch7 Damage Control**

* * *

><p><strong>We need to talk... things are not going well-Mary<strong>

After reading the text Mycroft sighed and called for his PA.

"Yes Mr. Holmes." Anthea said as she entered his office.

"Would you be so kind as to get me some tea and anything sweet you can manage."

"Of course." She turned and left the room.

He dialed Mary's number.

"Mycroft." Mary said.

"I assume this is a good time."

"Yes it's fine, John's at the hospital. When was the last time you spoke with Sherlock?"

"Earlier today, we had a short meeting however Molly didn't come up."

"Well she's not really giving him the time of the day, she basically told him that she doesn't believe he ever cared for her because of what he did to Janine."

Mycroft sighed rubbing his hand over his forehead, "Of everything you could have told her, you chose the fake engagement?" He asked.

"It seemed better than her thinking that Sherlock had a secret girlfriend for all of a month then proposed to her, anyway it was the truth. I didn't know it was going to make her question their entire relationship. I was very conservative with my information. Sounds like by the end of the conversation she may have actually hurt Sherlock's feelings. This is bad isn't it?"

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, how was he when you saw him?" She asked nervously.

"He was Sherlock. He seemed a little distracted but I assumed it was due to the case. He's still convinced it's a hoax since nothing else has happened."

"Ya, I wanted to ask you about that, why now? Why did you pick right now to try to push those two together?" Mary asked.

"Mrs. Watson, there will always be a case, always be a distraction or an excuse for Sherlock not to take the proper actions and act on his feelings for Miss Hooper. What do they say... no time like the present? You were suppose to be handling her, or have I put too much faith in you?"

"Of course not! But Molly has put her heart on the line over and over again, she's just tired of having it smashed into bits Mycroft. He needs to be made aware of his_ own _feelings and soon, then he needs to do something and it needs to be big! That's all on you! I'll keep working on her, she does seem feel bad about how they left things. Had a good cry about it. Poor girl, I was half a mind to go over there myself and give the big idiot a nice slap myself by the time we were done talking. She finally stands up for herself and he made _her_ feel guilty." Mary fumed.

"Okay Mrs. Watson calm down. Do remember your blood pressure. I'll see what I can accomplish. Thank you for the update." Mycroft hung up and that's when Anthea walked in with a tray, "As always your timing my dear, is impeccable."

"I got you the ones with the extra cream sir, you seemed like you needed them." She said with a wink.

Mycroft just smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day Mycroft went to Baker Street when he knew Molly would be at work, it was time for a little heart to heart with Sherlock.<p>

"I don't have anything new for you Mycroft, I would contact you if I did." He said from his kitchen lab.

"This is more of a social visit." Mycroft said as he deposited his coat and umbrella near the door.

"Ya, been meaning to ask you, are you on some kind of antidepressants or hormone therapy? You are acting decidedly odd lately." Sherlock said as he joined him in the sitting room.

"Just because I'm being kind to my little brother... Okay, yes I can see how that may alarm you. Fine, I'll explain myself." Mycroft took a seat across from Sherlock, "I've made a lot of mistakes," Sherlock's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Don't look at me like that, I can admit when I'm wrong."

"I've always known you could, Mycroft I've just never actually heard you do it before. Okay, so you've made mistakes, what does that have to do with your sudden acquisition of a heart?"

Mycroft had many reasons for wanting to help Sherlock. Molly had opened his heart in many ways, but in doing so she'd had also made him see how he, himself had almost been the cause of Sherlock's downfall.

"I gave James Moriarty the information to get close to you, it's my fault we're here Sherlock. I'm not proud of the fact that I nearly destroyed my baby brother and..." Mycroft swallowed, "Is there scotch?" He said looking around.

Sherlock jumped up and rushed to the kitchen, he returned shortly with two glasses and a bottle.

"Thank you." Mycroft said clearing his throat and taking a drink. "So as I was saying, these mistakes... I intend to make amends for them."

Sherlock tried to marry this version of Mycroft with the one he had known his whole life. His brother had always been cold and distant. Sherlock had a few memories from early childhood of a playful and happy Mycroft Holmes, but most of those had been replaced by the government official who would do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals for Queen and country. This Mycroft was a different animal altogether.

"Okay, Mycroft how do you plan to make amends, as you see I'm fine." Then a thought occurred to Sherlock, "Wait, the broadcast... was this your doing?"

Mycroft smiled sadly, "I wish it were, but I can not take credit for sparing you're life Sherlock. Someone did though, and for that I can't help but be grateful. No, I simply want to bring something to your attention but I must ask that you keep an open mind, please. I fear your instinct will be to shut down... that too, I fear, may be my doing."

"Okay I'll try Mycroft, besides my interest is officially piqued." Sherlock replied.

Mycroft chuckled as he took another sip of his scotch. "I had hoped to not have to come right out and ask this question, but rather that you would figure it out on you own, I digress... Sherlock, is it at all possible that you have feelings for Dr. Hooper?"

Sherlock could honestly say of all the things that he thought were likely to come out of his brother's mouth, this was the not it. He had no idea how to respond to him, so he drank down the rest of his scotch in one painful gulp.

"It's okay Sherlock, I've known for quite some time how you feel about her. If it's any conciliation she appears to be unaware."

Sherlock was still staring at his brother like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Brother dear, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm not here to scold you on the evils of sentiment. Quite the contrary... I find Molly Hooper to be one of the finest people that I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. I had hoped if someone were to bring it to your attention then you'd finally do something about it before it was too late."

Sherlock continued to stare, so Mycroft poured him another finger of scotch. "Sherlock, conversations usually go two ways, you seem to have lapsed into a state of catatonia. Should I contact John?"

At the threat of calling John Sherlock was suddenly shaken from his shock, "NO! Don't call John, what makes you think I have feelings for Molly?" Then he took another large drink from his glass.

"Observations and deductions. It's quite obvious to me as well as to Mrs. Watson, don't worry she has no intention of sharing this with her husband, it's our little secret."

Sherlock stood up very quickly but must have forgotten about the nearly two glasses of scotch he had imbibed because he stumbled a bit as he started pacing. After his first few laps around the room he said, "You're wrong, Molly is my friend and I care about her, her well being but that's it. She's important to my work and cases, but that's all. She helped, she saved my life so of course she will always be someone I trust but that's as far as our relationship goes. You – you don't understand us, we've finished with all that - that nonsense. She doesn't even feel the same anymore, her little crush... that's all behind us, I don't love Molly Hooper!" He never stopped pacing during his speech.

"Sherlock," Sherlock finally stopped turned and looked at his brother, "I didn't say anything about love."

"You're crazy, we don't... I don't love," He said gesturing with his hands between himself and Mycroft, "this is insane."

_Still hung up on the love part, little brother? _Mycroft thought.

"Sherlock, calm down. Sit." Mycroft nudged him back into his chair. "Yes, I too once thought that love was a disdainful emotion, but how ridiculous. We love Mummy and Pappa, we love each other even if we don't say it. You clearly love the Watson's or you wouldn't have blown a man's face off in front of more than a dozen witnesses for them. You love Mrs. Hudson don't you? And in name of full disclosure I should tell you that I'm in love with Amanda."

"Who?" Sherlock asked in utter disbelief.

"Oh, yes... Anthea, that of course isn't her real name."

"What?" Sherlock gasped. "What has gotten into you?"

"Sherlock I'm not a secret Nazi, I'm in love with a woman, as it turns out it's perfectly natural."

"If your intention was to shock me with this little meeting Mycroft I can assure you, mission accomplished." Sherlock looked as if he just caught his parents having sex.

"Okay, let's look at the facts."

"Facts? Like apparently you're shagging your PA!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Like the fact that you've run off all of Molly's boyfriends, you won't work with anyone else at that hospital, she is the only person other than me who knew you were alive for two years after the Fall, _and_ I happen to know you visited her home while you were dead. Even sometimes when she didn't know you were there."

With that Sherlock's eyes seemed as if they were going to bug out of his head. _Ha! Got you little brother,_ Mycroft though with a smile.

**Thanks for reading! So much more to come, we're just heating up!**


	8. Ch8 Will You Be My Friend?

****I cannot tell you how shocked I am that I have over 100 followers on my story. I truly wish I could respond to all the reviews, all your kind words have been overwhelming. I'm still putting the finishing touches on this and working on other stories as well. Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a big one!**

**I still own nothing, except my obsession... that's all mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.8 Will You Be My Friend? Circle Yes or No<strong>

Sherlock was literally saved by the bell, or in this case the ping of his smartphone.

**Have something you might want to see-Mxx**

"I was simply concerned for her safety. Now as much as I have enjoyed this incredibly uncomfortable conversation Molly's found something she want's me to see, so I have to go to Barts." Sherlock said as he jumped up from his chair.

"I fully expected some resistance Sherlock," Mycroft said. "But do pop into that expansive Mind Palace of your and try to figure out why you trust her so much and what you would do if she suddenly wasn't in you life." Then he picked up his coat and umbrella and left.

_Weirdest damn day of my of my life and that includes the time John and I broke into the Tower of London in full drag..._ Sherlock thought as he prepared to leave.

As much as he tried he could think of nothing else on the ride to see what Molly had found. Yes, he had visited Molly twice when he came back to London during his two years away, why wouldn't he? She was the only person other his insufferable brother who knew he was alive. They shared take away and he told her about some of his adventures. It wasn't as if that _meant_ anything, it was perfectly normal.

He wasn't prepared, however, for Mycroft's Intel about his _other_ visits. That was something he didn't really spend much time thinking about. Fine, he had snuck into her flat a couple of times, just to kip on her sofa when she wasn't home. He didn't even know _why_ he hadn't told her, he should have really. That wasn't completely creepy, not completely. Except there was the one time he came round and she _was_ home... _that's probably what Mycroft was referring to._ Molly was asleep and Sherlock had every intention of waking her up, but she was sleeping _so_ soundly, he just couldn't help himself. He sat in a chair by the window and watched her for a couple of hours. He really needed to get some rest but he hadn't felt that peaceful and relaxed in months so he stayed awake and watched..._yep... just like a stalker... yep I'm a stalker_ he thought. That was the last time he came to Molly's flat. The last time that he saw her until the day he returned for good, the day he greeted her in the locker room at St. Barts and saw a bright, shiny ring on the third finger of her left hand. He decided not to think about why his stomach twisted into a knot when he saw that ring.

_Damnit, I spent a lot of time forgetting about all this shit. I don't do these feelings, they interfere with cases, experiments and well... everything. Why would Mycroft pick now to try to make me think about all of this? I don't have time for it, I have to figure out this case before something happens to Molly... or well John of course or anyone else... Urgh! Damnit Mycroft!_

* * *

><p>Molly was so engrossed in the report she was reading that she didn't even hear him come into the lab. He was standing right next to her when he spoke, "You had something for me Molly?"<p>

She jumped, "Oh for the love of... I swear it's like you appear out of thin air sometimes."

He cleared his throat, "Right, so what is it then?"

"Oh, well it might be nothing, probably _is_ nothing actually, a bit odd really..." She was saying as she picked up a small piece of paper.

"Just show me Molly!" Sherlock snapped.

Molly's head jerked up and her eyes narrowed, "Of course, here... smell it." She shoved a small piece of paper at him.

Sherlock took the paper and put it up to his nose.

"Do you recognize it?" She asked with her arms folded across her chest defensively.

"Vaguely, what is it?"

"It's called Sun, Moon and Stars. I wouldn't have recognized myself but a friend of my at Uni wore it all the time. I bought her a bottle for a Christmas present, moderately priced, not terribly expensive... I might have gotten on sale though now that I think of it." She said absently, "Anyway, I ran a sample just to confirm it, I was right. Any ideas?"

Oh, he had a hell of a lot more than an idea, but for some reason he had no intention of sharing it with Molly Hooper. The Woman wore this exact fragrance, he was a bit surprised to find out it wasn't expensive knowing her taste. This was not a road he was looking forward to walking back down. What the hell was her game now? What would a Dominatrix be doing hacking into England's TV broadcast, using James Moriarty's face no less?

"Like you said might be nothing..." He looked up at her and instantly felt guilty about his earlier sharpness. "I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier. I just had a ah, disturbing conversation with Mycroft and I took it out on you, I shouldn't have... sorry."

Molly shook her head, "It's fine Sherlock, don't worry about it. But I was thinking about what you said the other night, and maybe I was a bit too hard on you. You were trying to explain yourself and I shut you down, I was just upset about," She took a deep breath and looked away. "Well... that doesn't matter. What I'm saying is that... I'm sorry. I know that since you've been home things haven't exactly been easy for you and I don't want to make it worse, so we're good...Okay?"

"Does this mean you're going to let me explain myself Molly?"

"I already told you that you don't have to do that Sherlock, and I meant it."

Sherlock smiled because even though she was apologizing to him he suddenly felt forgiven, at least a little. "So, you're almost finished here, you want to share a cab?"

"Ya, just let me clean up." She said as she started putting away equipment.

Sherlock sat down at his favorite microscope more by a force of habit than anything else. He watched Molly move around the lab taking no notice of him as she efficiently did her end of shift duties. She was walking close to Sherlock to pick up a folder when she slipped on a bit of water on the tile floor next to the eye wash station. His quick reflexes kicked in and he reached out and caught her with one arm around her waist and a hand on her upper arm. Their faces ended up inches apart. _Damn I want to kiss her right now! What the hell?_

Molly was breathing fast from the near fall and that's when Sherlock noticed her eyes dilate and a blush starting to form on her cheeks, creeping down her neck. _That hasn't happen in a very long time_, he thought.

Sherlock licked his lips suddenly realizing his mouth felt extremely dry. "You okay?" He asked.

Molly nodded.

"So I'll just put you back then."

"That would work." She said.

Sherlock sat her up and they both set to righting clothes and clearing throats. "Ready to go then?" He said with a smile that was much bigger than he intended.

Molly nodded again, gathered her things and they headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Baker Street was another exercise in awkwardness so Sherlock decided it was a good time to retreat into his Mind Palace. <em>This is Mycroft's fault<em>, he thought as he looked over the events in the lab. _If I didn't know it to be impossible I'd think he set up that little slip-n-fall himself. My brother must be having some kind of mid-life crises, running around giving out advice about relationships simply because he finally convinced Anthea he actually has functioning man parts._

Sherlock looked over at Molly, she had her head leaning on the window watching London go by. _Oh, good Lord, what if he's right? She is quite beautiful, not conventionally so but what's convention got to do with it? Since when do I bow to convention? Why __**did **__I watch her sleep and why __**did**__ it comfort me? What __**was**__ that other feeling I worked so hard not to think about? What did Mycroft mean by 'before it's too late?' She did almost marry that dolt Tom, but they broke up. I don't even know why._.. and before he could stop himself...

"Molly what happened between you and Tom?"

"Sorry?" She squeaked.

"Why did you and Tom break up?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and looked around the small space as if looking for an escape, "We ah, wanted different things, Sherlock. Why do you suddenly care?"

_Oh, right why __**do**__ I want to know? _"Because, I wasn't around when... well, because we're friends so I wanted to know."

"We're friends?" Molly said giving Sherlock an incredulous look.

_What?_ "Aren't we?" Sherlock asked.

They were staring at each other neither noticing that the cabby had been clearing his throat repeatedly. "Sir... sir!" The man finally said.

"We're home Molly." Sherlock said fishing some money out of his pocket, then he hopped out and held the door for her.

No words were exchanged as they walked into the flat but when Molly made to go to her room Sherlock said, "May I have a word Molly, we've hardly had a chance to talk since you moved in."

She turned and said "Okay."

Sherlock sat down on the sofa instead of his customary leather chair, then he patted the cushion next to him.

"What do you want to talk about Sherlock?" Molly said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh I thought we'd talk about the fact that apparently, you don't think that we're friends." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes, now would you like me to start by telling you how much you matter to me once again or would you just like to go straight to the part where you call me a liar!" The last word was dripping with distain.

Molly scrubbed her hands over her face, "Must we do this? We had such a lovely moment in the lab earlier and now this?"

Sherlock felt the blush start to form and suddenly realized how Molly must have felt all those times when she blushed in front of him years ago. "What are you talking about?" _That's right act like you don't know what she's talking about, that'll throw her off... and you call yourself a genius. _He thought, cursing his biology.

She looked at him like he was insane and said, "When we both apologized?! You know I finally felt like I could stay here with out things being so uncomfortable. I don't want to fight with you anymore Sherlock."

_Oh thank God, she didn't realize that I considered kissing her in the pathology lab like some kind of romance novel hero_, he thought but then quickly recovered from his embarrassment.

"I don't want to fight either Molly, however I think it bares addressing that you evidently don't consider yourself my friend."

"Fine," Molly snapped, "You want it, here it is... I don't know what the hell I am to you. Do I count? Do I matter? Who the hell knows? You push and pull, you've used me, you've manipulated me and _**then**_ you're kind and sincere. You came to my flat while you were dead and that felt different somehow. I don't know, it's like you're playing some kind of game and I _certainly_ don't know the rules. You use my flat for hiding place, afterward you scurry off without so much as a thank you. Then that day you took me to solve cases, what the hell was that? Was I just filling in for John by the way? You said it was a _thank you! _I didn't need a thank you for saving the life of the man I love! But then you just drop off the face of the earth, I don't see you for months. I just knew you were done with me. You had gotten everything you needed out of me and then washed your hands of the annoyance that _is _Molly Hooper and her blinding adoration. So no... I have no idea if we're friends or not, how am I suppose to know what we are Sherlock?" By the time she was finished she was red faced and breathing hard from her little tirade.

"The man you love?" Sherlock said in a very breathy voice.

"What?"

"You just said you love me."

"That's all you took from that?"

"I heard everything and don't worry I'll go over it all later, I promise. Back to the point, you love me?"

"Oh my Lord Sherlock, is humiliating me on your list of things to do today? How on earth did you not know? Everyone else knew, and you know everything!"

"I thought it was a crush, a little crush... nothing more. I always miss something." He said absently and looking off into the distance of the room. Molly sat with her head in her hands. "But wait you said love, not loved... so still... love...Molly?" He asked turning to her.

She wouldn't look at him.

"Okay, let's go back then... what happened with Tom?" He asked.

"Sherlock, please don't." She pleaded.

"Molly, why did you and Meat Dagger not get married?"

She took a deep breath then said, "I told you we wanted different things."

"Different things like what? Like you wanted him to be a different man?"

Molly's head whipped around and her eyes filled with tears. Seeing her trembling and crying was suddenly too much for Sherlock. Something completely out of his control took over his limbs and he grabbed Molly around her shoulders. She tried to pull away but he held on for dear life (he had no idea if it was his or hers.)

She sobbed into Sherlock's chest as he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I really didn't... I'm so sorry Molly."

He had no idea how long they stay like this, but it felt like an eternity. Eventually Molly's tears subsided and she pulled back but Sherlock kept his hands at her sides holding her firmly. She tried to get up but he silently objected by pulling her a little closer.

"Sherlock I need to go, um... blow my nose."

"Oh, of course." He said finally releasing her.

Molly jumped up and practically ran to the bathroom.

**Thanks for reading, be sure to let me know what you think. Keeps me going!**


	9. Chapter 9 Text and Subtext

**So here we go! Once again thank you all for your support, I love all you beautiful Sherlolliers... yes it's a word, because I say it is. Hope you enjoy this!**

**I own nothing.**

**Ch. 9 Texts and Subtext**

Sherlock paced around the flat wishing for a cigarette. He had a stash on the mantel but he really wanted to talk to Molly, so sneaking off for a quick smoke wasn't in the cards right now. Everything about that embrace felt so perfect, except all the excessive moisture of course but she could hardly be faulted for that, he was the one that had made her cry. Surly if they hugged again there would be less crying this time. He couldn't wait for her to come out so he could do it again maybe this time even kiss her. Really he should lock himself in bedroom and process all this new information. He should be adding '_Molly loves me_' to her room in his Mind Palace, but he had no intention of bolting right now.

He was shocked by how much he didn't want to leave, to run from all the emotions flooding his system. He was suddenly feeling very much like he did the night he watched her sleep. It felt like some kind of supernatural force was pulling him closer to Molly Hooper and he frankly didn't have the energy or willpower to fight back anymore.

The door to the bathroom opened and Molly crossed into the sitting room where Sherlock stood near his chair. "Listen..." She started.

At that same moment Sherlock said, "Molly..." After a few seconds of awkwardness Sherlock gestured with his hand for her to talk first.

"Thank you for well... holding me through that. Poor Toby is usually my sole source of comfort in moments like that. He gets a bit tired of it I think, the crying and sniffling. I'm sure he's tired of hearing you're name too, actually explains why he hates you so much." She said absently, "Anyway, thank you even though it wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't kept pushing me, but we won't dwell on that part."

"It was my pleasure, Molly." Sherlock said with a smile.

She chuckled.

"So Um..." He started.

"Please don't Sherlock." She said putting her hand up. "It was so lovely, please don't ruin it."

"Sorry?"

"I've know you for seven years and I know how you feel about me or well _don't_ feel about me actually. Still somewhat confused about what we are, but judging your reaction to me _not_ considering us friends, I assume that you do think of me as your friend, so okay we're friends. Which I can live with since we've been through so much..."

"Dear God Molly shut up!" Sherlock yelled.

Molly gasped.

"That's not what I was going to say, I mean... sorry. I didn't mean to yell but you were winding up for another monologue, I had to stop you. I-I have to tell you something, and it's rather important."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Can we sit down... please?" He asked leading her to the sofa. Once there he was suddenly struck with a case of the nerves and he realized his hands were clammy. _What he hell? What's wrong with me? Great, now __I'm__ at a loss for words._ "I just need a moment here... processing." He said, and Molly settled in knowing exactly what _processing_ meant. He took a deep breath after he had gathered his thoughts, he finally felt ready. When he opened his mouth to begin to speak the sound of a woman softly exhaling in ecstasy came from somewhere in his flat.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

Sherlock closed his eyes, "No, no, no,no,no!"

"What's wrong?" Molly asked

The sound again.

"That's not even possible!" He groaned.

"Sherlock, what's going on?"

"I wish to God I knew." He said as he got up and listened for the sound again. And there it was... the mantel. He moved Billy (the scull) and picked up a brand new smartphone. He pulled up the text messages.

**Let's have dinner.**

**I'm hungry. **

**Dinner... Now!**

He walked back to the middle of the room where there was better lighting and started examining the phone. There was of course nothing to help him.

"Wait, that sound... Christmas." Molly said, he hadn't realized she had walked up next to him. "You had that text alert on you're phone at Christmas when deduced the shite out of me in front of everyone."

He looked up at her, she suddenly had a hurt look in her eyes... she was remembering. He could see it playing on her face, coming back in full detail. He looked around and realized that they were standing in almost the exact same spot that they had been on that horrible day. The phone sounded again.

**Do make her cry again... she's so pretty when she cries.**

**Or I could make her cry if you like.**

_NO!_

Sherlock started looking around frantically, he was starting to panic and then the text alert went off again. "Where is it... where?!" He yelled.

**You'll never find it, and it's unimportant now.**

"Sherlock, what's going on? That's not you're phone, where did it come from and what are you looking for?" Molly asked.

"No Molly, it's not my..." He started.

"Well how'd it get here, the flat is being watched 24/7?" She asked, seconds later the text alert sounded once again.

**Ooo, she's smart I like her... tell her to take her clothes off.**

"Over my dead body, Woman!" Sherlock growled.

"Sherlock, what are you talking about? Who's sending those texts?" More texts...

**What you gonna do now lover boy?**

**Why didn't you tell her about my perfume?**

**Why don't you tell her about me, about Karachi?**

"STOP!" He yelled at the phone, Molly jumped back not having a clue what was going on. Two more messages.

**So tetchy, maybe I should have let you get laid first.**

**Never mind, I can take care of that... dinner now.**

"What do you want from me?" He said to the room.

**Leave your little flatmate and start walking toward Belgravia, I'll find you. **

"And my detail?" He waited, it took a while for the next one to come through.

**As if you can't lose a security detail if you want to. Don't play with me Mr. Holmes. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that sweet little doctor of yours. Leave your other phone at the flat, don't want anyone tracing it. Don't try using the new phone either because I'll know.  
><strong>

He took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Molly with an apologetic look, she was well and truly scared by the strange conversation he was having between the phone and his flat. He didn't have any real options, Irene Adler was dangerous and he had no idea what this game was about. He took Molly by the shoulders and smiled, "Molly, I'm sorry we couldn't finish our conversation earlier... but I have to go. I'm so sorry."

"Where are you going?" She asked with panic in her eyes.

"Well I can't tell you that now can I? But you can't leave this flat, it's too dangerous just stay here." _God help me, I hope she understands, _he thought_._ "Call your brother, have a nice chat. He always makes you feel better."

And his beautiful, brilliant Molly understood completely. She gave nothing away. "You're right," She said nodding her head, "He's long overdue for a call from his little sister anyway, just come back safe... okay?" She had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of course Molly, I always come back to you in the end... don't I?" He said trying to put so much more into the sentence.

Text alert.

**You two are making me lose my appetite... that won't bode well for either of you, hurry.**

Sherlock shoved the offending phone in his pocket and started to leave then changed his mind and turned around, "Molly?"

"Yes Sherlock?"

He moved back to stand in front of her and bent down placing a tender kiss on her cheek, then he whispered, "I love you. Sorry I didn't say that earlier." Then he turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that just happened! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know. Thanks for reading.<strong>

** Couple more chapters plus a bonus, working on it now!**


	10. Ch10 The Game Is

**I have to do this every time... thanks again for all your reviews (and followers and favorites too, love you all!) Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

**Ch.10 The Game Is...**

Mycroft was sitting in his office looking through a dossier on a French foreign national. He was fairly convinced the man was trying to blackmail a member of Parliament. As he read the through the information, he wished Sherlock's plate wasn't quite so full since this was something he'd much rather pass off onto his little brother. He was shaken from his thoughts by the text alert on his mobile.

**Something's happened to Sherlock, but I can't talk, I think the flat is bugged-M**

**What happened**

**There was a phone on his mantel, not his phone, he kept getting messages on it but he didn't answer them, he was just talking to the flat like he could be heard. He never showed me the texts, but he told me to stay here and call my brother... I'm an only child-M**

**I'm on my way to you, where is he now**

**I don't know, after more texts he said he had to leave, that I couldn't follow him and couldn't tell me where he was going-M**

* * *

><p>Mycroft came rushing into the flat twenty minutes later to find Molly sitting in Sherlock's chair biting her nails. "Molly, come with me to the car." She grabbed her coat and followed him out. When they reached the front door they were surrounded by seven agents and ushered into a black sedan, the agents rushed back to the flat.<p>

"Okay, tell me everything, they are sweeping the flat as we speak." Mycroft spoke as soon as they were seated.

"First of all don't try to track his phone, he left it with me." She said pulling Sherlock's phone out of her pocket.

"Of course, that would have been too easy." Mycroft waved off the phone so she put it away. "Why, by the way, did you not go to you're security detail the minute Sherlock walked out the door? I contacted her on the way here and she had no idea what was going on." Mycroft asked with only a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Because that phone got into the flat somehow, I was afraid the detail had been compromised." Molly was afraid she may have offended him until he spoke again because of the odd look he was giving her.

"Doctor, you continue to suprise me. Please go ahead."

"Well it was strange because he obviously was having a conversation, but I only heard his side, the other side must have been the text messages." Molly started telling Mycroft everything she could remember about the broken conversation she had just heard. When she got to the part where Sherlock said "Over my dead body woman!" Mycroft stopped her.

"Wait! He said woman?"

"Yes, what's that mean?" She asked.

"Molly can you remember anything about the phone? Was it old or new, a smartphone... what?"

"Well, new I think and a smartphone defiantly. But the strangest thing about it was the ring tone."

Mycroft's eyes grew wide. "Let me guess, did it sound like a woman in the throes of passion?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it sounded like. What does that mean Mr. Holmes?"

"It means my brother made a huge mistake that has literally come back to slap him on his posterior. What else did he say Molly?"

She went through everything else Sherlock said before he left. Mycroft was looking quite pensive, if she didn't know better she'd think he was in his own Mind Palace.

"Is that everything Molly?" He said after a few minutes.

"Oh no there was one more thing, I can't believe I almost forget. I assume it's some kind of message, like when he wanted me to call you. Just before he left he whispered something in my ear," She cleared her throat. "He said, 'I love you, sorry I didn't say that earlier.' I'm sorry I couldn't figure that one out." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Mycroft smiled. "No Molly, that's not a message for me, but rather for you."

Molly cocked her head and looked at the elder Holmes like he had lost his mind. "What does it mean?"

"There's no hidden meaning Molly, he was simply telling you that he loves you. He has for some time. I myself have been aware of it as well and was hoping he'd get around to telling you soon. Good for him. Hopefully we'll know something when the agents are finished with the sweep. Did you see which direction he walked when he left."

Molly stared at Mycroft completely dumbstruck, but managed to answer his question nonetheless, "He turned right, I watched until I couldn't see him anymore... Sherlock love's me?"

"Yes dear, very much so. Now let's work on getting him back so he can say that again, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Sherlock walked about four blocks before he lost his security detail, it should have been harder than that. He would have to have a talk with Mycroft. A short time later a black Jaguar pulled up and the passenger side window rolled down.<p>

"Well Mr. Holmes, it's been too long... care for a drive?" The Woman asked.

Sherlock looked up at the CCTV camera across the street then got into the car.

"What do you want?" He asked as he sat down next to the last person he ever wanted to see again.

"Awe, is that any way to talk to the woman who saved your life? Looks like I'm going to have to beat some manners back into you." She said pulling back onto the road.

"I want to know what's going on. What is all this?"

"This, Sherlock, is the first day of the rest of your life." She said with a huge grin.

* * *

><p>Molly called the Watsons and Mycroft called Greg to have them all meet at his office. Mycroft told Greg not to call in any Yarders, something about national security. The tru was that he couldn't have anyone without a security clearance aware that Irene Adler was very much alive, since Sherlock was the cause of that unfortunate occurrence. When they arrived the four of them, minus Mycroft, started going through CCTV footage. It didn't take long to realize that the person smart enough to hack England's airwaves had also wiped all the feeds as well.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Greg said, "How the hell are we gonna to find him now?"

"I'm gonna to rip her apart!" Mary growled.

"You're seven months gone, you won't be doing anything of the sort!" John said.

"He could be anywhere." Greg added.

"That bitch, that filthy slag!" Mary continued.

"Mary please calm down, remember your blood pressure." John pleaded.

"John's right Mary, besides... that's my job." Molly said then everyone turned and looked at her.

Mary's face changed from utter contempt to unsuppressed joy. John and Greg looked more than shocked.

Just then Mycroft came running into the room.

"The footage is wiped." John said.

"I suspected as much. Doesn't matter, I slipped a tracking device into Sherlock's wallet the evening of the broadcast. I was afraid something like this might happen. I was worried he had found and removed it, but it seems he's been too distracted as of late." He said looking at Molly. "We're very fortunate." He added as Molly blushed.

"It's abandoned aircraft hanger." Mycroft had a piece of paper in his hand and handed it to John.

He looked at it and so did Mary. "I have no idea where that is." John said shaking his head.

Mycroft waved him off, "My driver will know."

"How many agents will we have since I couldn't bring any of my people." Greg asked glaring at Mycroft.

"Most of them are at 221B. We have us, my driver and the two agents that came with the three of you. It would take too long to call in more. We need to go." Mycroft said ushering them out of his office.

As they all started outside Mary turned to John and said, "Give me the keys, I know what's coming next. I'll take Molly to Sherlock's and wait with the agents."

"Thanks love, I didn't want to have to pull rank on you in front of the boys." John said as he kissed Mary on the cheek.

"Just don't get killed!" Mary yelled as she and Molly made their way to her car.

As they were getting in the car Molly said, "Mary, I want you to be safe but I really wanted to go with them."

"I know hun, that's why we're gonna to get there before them. Irene Adler is use to dealing with the Holmes boys and maybe even my husband, but she and I haven't had the opportunity to meet yet. She won't know what hit her, unless you'd like to do the honers?" Mary asked with a wink as she pulled away driving like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>"Mycroft, how is Irene Alder alive? You know before I met Sherlock I never once knew someone that came back from the dead. It's a become a regular thing these days." John said.<p>

"Yes, well John unfortunately Sherlock felt the need to run off and save Miss Adler in her time of need. It seems she's paid him back for that kindness. I just wish I knew what her end game was. We've been looking for her ever since his little hero act. I have no idea how she managed to stay off our radar for so long." Mycroft replied.

"Wait a minute, who is this Adler?" Greg asked.

John and Mycroft looked at each other.

John spoke up, "She's a dominatrix who was working with Moriarty and had a thing for Sherlock. She brilliant, manipulative and dangerous."

"Oh, the Woman! Ya, I Googled her after your blog post... well if you're gonna be kidnapped by someone it might as well be a smokin' hot sex worker. Sherlock get's all the breaks." Greg said.

John and Mycroft just stared at him. Suddenly the car bumped and thumbed then came to a stop.

"Oh, shit!" John said.

"What's going on Henry?" Mycroft called out.

The driver turned around, "Flat tire sir, I'll have it fixed in ten minutes."

"Make it five!" Mycroft exclaimed.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a bad police comedy?" John asked.

* * *

><p>The car raced through London at brake neck speeds, Molly holding on for dear life. "Um, Mary... you're really good at this. But please be careful. Sherlock would never forgive himself if anything happened to you or the baby because of him."<p>

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. Um, so now is as good a time as any... that secret I told you about..."

"Really now?" Molly asked as they went through yet another stop light.

"Well, I sorta use to be a spy." Mary said as she took a corner nearly on two wheels.

"You're a spy?" Molly shouted.

"No, not anymore. Now I'm a wife and a nurse... soon to be mother. But I before John and all of you I had a different life. So when we get there let me take the lead. Like I said, I know what I'm doing... Okay?"

"I have to tell you Mary, today has been full of surprises."

"Really, what other surprise did you get today?" Mary asked smiling all the while driving like a mad woman.

"Oh um, well I'm not sure I should say anything yet... it's odd really."

"Right, did it have to do with Sherlock and his not so cleverly concealed feelings for you?" Mary asked smiling.

Molly looked over at Mary stunned by her statement. "How did you know?"

"It's obvious to anyone really paying attention." Then Mary squealed. "I'm so excited... was it romantic? Or did he muck it up? Mycroft was suppose to talk to him and make sure he knew what he was doing."

Molly stared ahead at the cars and lights racing past them. She hadn't had much time to think about it all since Mycroft had confirmed that Sherlock had indeed been talking to her and not passing some kind of code. _Oh dear Lord... Sherlock loves me... _Molly was pulled out of her thoughts by Mary.

"Be a lamb and grab that box out from under your seat."

"What's in the box Mary?" Molly asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading, I have to know what you think... give it to me!<strong>


	11. Ch11 On

**Alright last chapter, I hope you all like it! Thanks for staying with me! **

**I own nothing!**

**Ch.11 ...On!**

"An abandoned aircraft hangar? How very original. So when do you let in on your little plan?" Sherlock asked as he leaned on the car with his hands in his pockets.

Adler looked him up and down, "Always so impatient. You know this would have gone much smoother if you're over protective brother had just let you come to Wales. You would have been the one to find the paper with my perfume then tracked me down, I was waiting for you. I had it all planed out."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You have no sense of romance, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Sherlock continued to look utterly board.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I've grown board with my life Sherlock. I want something more... fulfilling, something meaningful. However I also need constant stimulation, you understand that don't you?" She closed the distance and racked her blood red nails up his chest. Sherlock tensed and focused his attention elsewhere. She shook her head and stood in front of him. "When you suddenly came back to from the dead I decided I wanted that life to include you. So you and I are running away together." She said with out a hint of sarcasm.

Sherlock slowly turned back to her, "Is this a joke?" He asked.

"I'm many things Sherlock, a prankster is not one of them."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"I assure you I'm deadly serious. With our combined minds imagine what we can accomplish. As much fun as I've had getting paid to beat the hell out of the rich and famous, I'd like to try my hand at helping them instead. They'll have to pay us more handsomely than they did you Johnny of course, but you leave the accounting to me, love. You know how much I like causing problems, I imagine I'll enjoy solving them just as much." She asked.

Sherlock was in awe, "What? No espionage, no stolen defense plans, no member of the royal family trussed up in the boot of your car? You just want _me_? You want to be my new John? You really _have_ lost your mind!"

Adler started to look a bit ruffled. "Are you forgetting what I've done for you? I saved your life!"

"Yes, and I saved yours first, I imagine that makes us even."

"I paid you back for that."

"I'm not sure you could call what happened between us as payback Woman!" Sherlock shouted

"Oh, shut up you enjoyed it." Irene purred unfazed by his outburst.

"You drugged me and tied me to a bed, Irene!"

"Semantics!" She said with a wave of her hand. "You don't know how to have a good time, I just helped you relax. None of that matters now, because we have the rest of our lives to look forward to."

Sherlock studied her trying to find something, anything to explain her bizarre behavior. "Seriously Woman, you must to know I have no intention of running off with you, this is ridiculous. Now tell me what's really going on."

Adler's eyes lost their focus for a moment she looked around then back to Sherlock. "Okay, you want to play hard to get... fine. Let's talk about incentive!"

"What incentive?"

"The incentive to keep you're precious little family safe. I found the one you missed! I found Jim's hidden toy. Go with me tonight and he will leave everyone alone, but if you walk away from me I will unleash him on your sweet little doctor and he won't be gentle. You couldn't possibly watch her 24/7."

If it was possible Sherlock's mind went blank and raced all at the same time. "What have you done?"

"Well Seb found me actually, desperate for some kind of _direction_. So I took him, he's mine now. He does exactly what I tell him to do, when I tell him to do it. If I tell him to pay little Molly Hooper a late night visit, he'll do it... understand?"

"So let me get this straight? You think you can threaten me into a sexual/professional relationship with you by holding my friends over my head? How long do you suppose you can pull this off?" He asked his fists clinched at his sides.

"It worked for two years didn't it? You were running all over the place to keep them safe. Jim was pulling your strings from the grave and I think you'll find I'm much more creative than he ever thought about being. It also helps that I'm not dead. Besides you'll learn to love it. What more could the great mind of Sherlock Holmes want? Adventure, intrigue and all the amazing sex a man could ask for." She said with a devious smirk.

Sherlock decided he had to rethink everything he thought he knew about Irene Alder. She was indeed cunning, manipulative and completely brilliant, however she also seemed to have flipped her bloody lid.

"Irene, this toy of Moriarty's he came to you? Don't you find that a bit suspicious?" He asked stalling for time.

"I find everyone suspicious Sherlock." Adler said rolling her eyes.

"What exactly did he want in return for doing your bidding?"

"Oh the usual, money... sex. Nothing I didn't have at my disposal. Mostly he needed someone to tell him what to do, as do most men. He felt a little lost without Jim you see. We're wasting time. I have a helicopter waiting to take us to Amsterdam, there is a penthouse suite with our names on it."

Sherlock couldn't let anything happen to Molly, but he couldn't get on that helicopter. There was no way he could protect his friends from Amsterdam. Not to mention this crazy bitch wasn't getting her hands on him again. If he hadn't been drugged half out of his mind she wouldn't have gotten her hands on him in the first place.

"Seb dear take the car and go keep an eye on Dr. Hooper would you?" Irene called out.

Just then a man emerged from the shadows and approached the pair. "So we finally meet? The famous Sherlock Holmes. I'd like to say I'm impressed but na. You just got beat by a woman in a tight skirt. Maybe if Jim had been a bit prettier."

"Don't tease him Seb, that's the man I love you're talking to." Irene purred.

"I'd like to do a hell of a lot more than tease the son of a bitch, Miss." Seb made to lunge at Sherlock, unable to contain his rage at the man that caused the death of his former boss. Then suddenly a gunshot echoed through the hanger and Seb went down. Sherlock looked around to see where it came from and Irene reached for the gun in Seb's waistband.

"Please give me a reason to shoot you, you unholy whore!" Mary Watson's voice rang out as she and Molly came running into full view of the scene. "Molly, don't you have something you'd like to say to the dirty twat over here."

Molly walked right up to Irene and delivered a precise blow to her perfect face. The sound of the Woman's noes breaking was disturbingly loud and not all together unsatisfying to everyone present.

"Nice, now could you grab that gun? Bending has become very difficult these days." Mary said keeping her piece trained on the crying dominatrix.

"Oh, right." Molly bent down and removed the gun from Seb's belt then walked over to Sherlock. "Here, I don't know what to do with this. You okay?" Sherlock nodded looking completely gobsmacked and Molly shook her hand. "That hurt more than I thought it would." Sherlock carefully took the gun and put it on the hood of the car then examined at her hand.

Just then a car pulled up and John, Greg, Mycroft and three agents came barreling out.

"Damnit Mary! Do you ever listen?" John exclaimed.

The agents started cuffing Adler and tending to Seb's wound, he was down but not completely out. Mary, of course, knew how to place a shot.

She kissed John, "Oh never mind that, look!" She said as she pointed to Sherlock and Molly. They were awkwardly standing face to face, doing their best not to attack one another.

"What?" John asked.

"Oh Jeeze, Sherlock's right... you are clueless sometimes. Just watch will you!"

"So, that was a nice punch." Sherlock said still holding onto Molly's fighting hand.

"Ya well, she kinda killed our moment earlier. She had it coming."

They looked at each ignoring other then at all the people around them, most of them looking at the couple. Sherlock leaned down and whispered, "I meant what I said you know."

Molly nodded her head, "I know, your brother confirmed it. Then Mary did too. Why did everyone else know before me?"

"I could ask the same question." He said with a sly grin. "I want to kiss you right now."

"What's stopping you?" Molly asked.

That's when Sherlock grabbed Molly and kissed her with all his might.

John's jaw nearly detached from his face. Mary squealed once again. Greg looked about as confused as he ever had in his whole life. The British government just turned away and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! What a fun ride I had, thanks for taking it with me! Oops... look at what I found, it's an epilogue! Stay tuned!<strong>

**PS: I don't usually beg, but I have to know... what did you think? **


	12. Epilogue

**I promised an epilogue and here it is. Thanks once again for all your support. I have admit I cried a bit while writing this, mostly, I think because I was saying goodbye to the story than anything else... enjoy. TA!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

Mycroft breathed a sigh of relief as he finished signing his name to the bottom of the paper on his desk. His wasn't the only name or the most important of course, just one of many. He slid the document into it's awaiting jacket and called for Anthea.

"Yes sir." She said as she appeared in the doorway of his office.

"Everything's finished. Can you make sure it's delivered?" He said holding the crisp white envelope with a slightly shaking hand.

She closed the door and rounded the desk, then she took it from him and laid it down. She slowly ran her hands up the planes of his chest to rest on the back of his neck. "He's fine now, he's safe and he's even happy thanks to you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

Mycroft held her close, "I know love, I know... it's just been a very long three years, that's all." He said with his forehead resting on her shoulder.

After a couple of moments Anthea pulled back and rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks, "Don't you have some news to deliver?"

He straightened his suite coat, "Of course, I'll see you at home." Mycroft pulled her in for a deep kiss then collected his umbrella and turned to exited his office.

"Forgetting something?" She called to him holding a small bag in her hand.

He raised a questioning eyebrow until he saw what she was holding, "What would I do without you?"

"Never mind that!" She smiled.

* * *

><p>Mycroft entered 221B to the sound of breaking glass and John Watson's not so muted cursing. <em>This comes not a moment too soon,<em> he thought.

"Oh, thank God!" John said meeting the taller man at the top of the stairs, "Can you do something with him? I have a pregnant wife at home and he's acting like a toddler." He whispered.

"Thank you John, I have some news that should alleviate our current situation." Mycroft said.

John beamed, "Oh, that's great! Can I tell Mary?"

"Yes, but perhaps we should leave it at that for now."

"Of course, of course." He nodded, "Sherlock!" John called stepping into the kitchen.

"What?" The pouting detective answered.

"I'm leaving, your brother's here to see you."

"I know that, John. I heard his _brolly_ on the stairs. Give Mary my love."

Mycroft sat down in John's chair and exhaled deeply. "Must you always give that man such a hard time Sherlock? The first time I met him I could swear his hair was blond, now it's positively gray."

Sherlock approached and sat across from him brother, "You're one to talk of hair Mycroft." He said with a scowl. "Is this an official visit or another one in which I'll be needing copious amounts of scotch?"

Mycroft couldn't help but grin remembering the conversation in question, "Both perhaps. You've been fully pardoned brother. Your house arrest is over and you can go back to solving crimes and causing my hair to fall out and John's to turn gray."

"Why am I sensing a 'however' coming?" Sherlock asked with his hands steepled under his chin.

"Just some friendly advice. When you're running around risking your life, having your adventures. Remember who is sitting at home worrying about _when_ and _if_ you're coming back. Molly Hooper is, as I've said before, quite remarkable and she has proven herself tough enough to withstand you and your lifestyle. However, don't test her too much and for the love of God don't take her for granted." Then he leaned up with his elbows on his knees slightly closer to his brother and said, "And you should know that if you _ever_ hurt her, I will exact the kind of revenge upon you that will make James Moriarty and all his minions seem like a box of new born kittens. Do I make myself clear?"

Sherlock just nodded his head and Mycroft relaxed back into his chair satisfied with the response.

After a moment Sherlock took a deep breath and eyed Mycroft cautiously. "Can I ask you ask you a question?" Sherlock asked tentatively, because he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer."

"Of course."

"What did she do to engender so much loyalty and admiration from you? I don't think I've ever heard you praise someone as much has you have Molly Hooper."

Mycroft smiled at his baby brother, this man with the mind of a philosopher yet who chose to play detective games. He often pictured Sherlock wondering the halls of his Mind Palace looking for the answer to an unknown question, desperate to find it. He had tried to help Sherlock, tried to guide him and steer him away from drugs and danger. Somehow he had always failed, but not Molly. Mycroft had placed him in the line of fire and Molly had pulled him right back out. Sherlock could see so much, yet somehow he still missed the simplest of things.

"She saved my brother's life, Sherlock." He felt himself fighting back tears as he realized the emotions of the day were truly getting to him.

Sherlock, sensing the tension as well, opted for a joke. "So did Irene Adler, any kind words for her, brother dear?"

"I will not compare Dr. Molly Hooper to the psychopathic dominatrix that tried to kidnap you and spirit you away to a city full of drug dens and brothels."

"Molly made you fairy cakes, didn't she?" Sherlock asked with out a hint of a smile on his face. Mycroft rolled his eyes. "I knew it, she wouldn't tell me, but I knew it had something to do with baked goods!" He laughed.

Mycroft waved his hand in the air, "Take this." He handed Sherlock a small velvet cover box he produced from his pocket.

"And this is when I need the scotch." He opened it to reveal stunning vintage wedding and engagement rings. "This isn't Nanna's set."

"Ah no. It's not." Mycroft said looking quite board.

"Oh..." The realization dawning on his face.

"Yes, Amanda has Nanna's. Those are Grandmother Vernet's. You never met her. She wasn't very friendly as I remember. Nevertheless Mummy insisted."

"So Molly get's our _unpleasant_ grandmother's rings. While your PA gets Nanna's... I was her favorite, hardly seems fair."

"I'm the eldest Sherlock, it's the way of things. Molly won't mind, she never knew the wretch of a woman, neither did you for that matter. And stop referring to my future wife as my PA, it's rude."

Sherlock looked down at the set again. "Do I need to remind you that we started our relationship only a week ago?"

"You've been in love with that woman for years, stop being a child and propose. Now put that away unless you wish to do it right now, she coming up the stairs."

"Shit!" Sherlock stood up and shoved the box into his pocket as he cursed himself for missing her arrival because he was so detracted by his meddling brother and his delivery of the _wrong rings_.

"Mycroft, I didn't know you were stopping by." Molly said putting her purse and work bag down.

He walked up to her, "I was just delivering some news my dear. It's done, the pardon has been approved." He said with a smile, secretly hoping for a Molly Hooper hug.

"Oh Mycroft!" She said as she threw her arms around him and pulled him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, so much!" As she pulled back Mycroft kissed her on top of the head and beamed.

"It was my pleasure Molly."

"Mycroft, would you please stop pawing all over my... my..."

"Do shut up Sherlock, until you know what to properly call her I dare say you can't keep me from hugging her." Mycroft said then he gave Molly another hug just to prove his point. Molly giggled. "Well I'll leave you to your evening. Amanda and I have plans." He said as he gathered his things. "Remember what we talked about. Mustn't waste time, there's been enough of that don't you think?"

"Yes thank you Mycroft, give our love to the missus." Nervously fidgeting with his hands in his pockets.

Once he had taken his leave Sherlock pulled Molly into his arms. "You are far too friendly with my overbearing brother Molly Hooper." He said before capturing her lips for a heated kiss.

"Mmmm, of course you'd be jealous of Mycroft! What was he talking about anyway."

"Oh, he saved us a trip," Reaching in his pocket. "This isn't the set I wanted for you but it seems "_Amanda_" got a hold of Nanna's so..." He said putting air quotes around his soon to be sister-in-law's name then handing her the box.

"And of course you couldn't just tell him you already proposed, so he was pressuring you. You really could attempt to be nicer to him, you know that?" She said opening the box. "Oh, they're gorgeous."

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders, "Oh no, he was feeling far too proud of himself today, make him wait." Then walked he back towards his chair.

"But I could have asked him to walk me down the isle while he was here."

Sherlock turned to look at Molly, "You want Mycroft to give you away?"

"Sherlock, my dad's gone and I have virtually no family left." She looked a bit sheepish about it.

"I'm aware of that Molly, but why Mycroft?"

She thought for just a moment before simply saying,"Because I'm proud to call him my brother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading my story. It has been an absolute pleasure sharing it with all of you. Please give me you're final reviews, they are deeply appreciated. If you think there's a follow here let me know... I'm considering it.<br>**_


End file.
